Fifty years later
by 1 of 1 secondary drone
Summary: What would happen if Bella became a Hunter? What is she is ordered to hunt the Cullens? Oneshot. T because I'm paranoid. My first fic! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I crouched in the bushes, allowing my customary predatory smirk adorn my features. It was hunting time.

"Are you sure you've got this, Bebe?" Thalia, who was crouching next to me, asked. I chuckled.

"Of course. Lady Artemis gave me permission to handle this by myself. Do you really think that after all we'e been through, I can't handle five pushover sparkly vampires?"

Thalia watched me carefully, as if she could tell that there was something else going on.

"Of course not." she said eventually. She slipped behind a tree and gestured for the other girls to follow her. I watched as they melted into the shadows. I couldn't wait.

We had picked up their trail only a few miles back, and had tracked them here. Now, all I had to do was wait.

I didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, I saw Jasper lope into the clearing, looking around. I knew he couldn't sense my emotions (that sort of thing had stopped working on me when I joined the Hunt), but he could obviously smell me. I nocked an arrow to my bow without making a sound.

Just as he slowly turned to go, I let my arrow fly. It whistled past his head, and he whirled, prepared to fight. I fired another arrow that pinned his shirt sleeve to the tree behind him.

"Who's there?" he asked, staring into the bushes three feet to my right.

Suddenly, I could smell more vampires coming. I placed my palm flat on the ground. The entire family was coming, and moving fast. Edward must have read Jasper's thoughts and come to the rescue. Stupid prince charming.

As the others appeared, I aimed three arrows at once and released, sending the missiles straight to their intended targets. Faster than the blink of an eye, I did the same with three more, so that the vampires were all effectively stuck, until I chose to release them.

Slowly, I stood and walked into the center of the clearing, savoring their expressions. Because it hadn't exactly been a very short time since they'd left. No. In fact, fifty years had past since I became a Hunter.

0o0o0o0o

I strained my eyes, trying to see into the shadows of the trees. Who - or _what_ - was shooting arrows at us? It smelled human enough, there was something different...more powerful. The scent brought me fifty years back into the past. To my Bella.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. That wasn't possible. Besides, Bella didn't smell like this. This was like an older, more powerful version of Bella. And Bella was just a teenager when I left. She would be almost seventy by now. There was no way she could be the one shooting arrows.

I saw a dark figure rise from the bushes, directly in front of me. The figure moved forward into the light, and my world turned upside down. Only one thought was running through my head. _Bella._

0o0o0o0o

I could see the shock in Edward's eyes. Pure, unadulterated, shock. I was very satisfying. I laughed softly.

"Hello, Edward. Long time no see."

Edward looked like he was at a loss for words. I smirked.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Bella." he breathed, barely loud enough for me to hear it, even with my enhanced hearing. He probably thought I was still as deaf as I had been.

"Bella? Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. But for good reason. I'm Bebe now. Bebe the Hunter, best friend to Thalia, and her right hand Hunter."

"Bella, how is this possible?" Carlisle asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear me? My name is Bebe."

"Fine, Bebe then. We left fifty years ago, and yet you still look like your seventeen-year-old self."

"Ah, now that is where you're wrong." I said. "You obviously have some skewed memory of me."

"I assure you, I remember you with perfect clarity." Edward promised. I waved him off.

"This is nothing like what I was like half a century ago. Back then, I was a weak-minded, clumsy, useless fool, who let men like you walk all over her and went into a coma for nine months because she had her heart broken by a man who never actually cared for her."

"I cared for you!" Edward cried, and I could hear the agony in his voice. "I loved you more than you could ever understand!"

"Then why did you lie to me, and steal all of my most beautiful memories? Why did you try to break me?"

"I never tried to break you!" he almost shouted. "I left to protect you!"

"That's the one thing you did that actually worked." I said. "After you left, I joined the Hunt, and came under the protection of Lady Artemis. I am immortal, and can only fall in combat. So yes, your actions protected me. From all things."

"So why do you condemn me?" he asked.

"Because you deserve it. Anyone who can make someone else go through that sort of pain deserves to be condemned. You promised me that you would always love me, and that you would never leave. How was I to know that you would break your promises?"

"I did it because I loved you. Because I still love you." he said, begging me to understand.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't love you anymore. I can't." I said. His expression fell, and I could see a whole world of grief on his shoulders.

"Can't you even try?" he pleaded. I shook my head.

"Sorry, no can do. See, part of becoming a Hunter is that I have to swear off boys forever. It's part of the contract."

"And you would do that?" Rosalie asked. "After he gave so much to you, you would just throw it away?"

I shrugged. "I loved him, with a love deeper than you could understand. And then he threw it away. It seemed to me as if he forgot about me. So when Lady Artemis came to me and offered to give me life with adventure and worth, as long as I stopped dealing with love and heartbreak, it seemed perfect."

"You said 'seemed.' Do you not think it's perfect now?" Esme asked.

"Of course I think it's perfect!" I said, irritated. "There's a bit more death involved than I had expected, but I don't care. I wouldn't give this up for anything."

"Not even...me?" Edward asked. I groaned.

"How hard is this for you to understand? I don't love you. I will never love a boy again. Can you get that through your thick head?"

"But-"

"I have a job here that I have to finish." I interrupted him. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow, pointing it straight at his heart. He shook his head.

"No. Bella, you wouldn't. Please, I love-"

Edward never finished his sentence. And neither did Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, or Emmett. Finally, Carlisle was the only one left. He looked at me with despair in his eyes.

"You killed them." he whispered. "You killed them all."

"Yes I did." I said softly, raising my bow one last time. "I destroyed the monsters. Just as is my life with the Hunters. Goodbye, Carlisle."

0o0o0o0o

I made my way back to camp, covered in glittering gold dust.

"Well, Edward, it looks like there's more than one way to kill a vampire." I said to myself.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note: I have had a request to explain how to pronounce Bebe's name, because I didn't actually think about how it would look written out. Bebe is pronounced Bee-bee, like a BB Gun. Sorry for the confusion!**


End file.
